


The Fault In Our Stars

by KimchiAndPasta



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is missing Tony, Love, M/M, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor is missing Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: It's been a century since the death of Tony Stark and Jane Foster. Thor and Loki find themselves thinking of their mortal loved ones.





	The Fault In Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/gifts).



> Always commenting on my work! It makes me want to be a better writer! Thank you!

"There is a thing about immortality..."

A hundred years. An entire century. Has it really been that long? Thor and Loki sit back to back, thinking of their loved ones. Jane and Tony. Luckily, their deaths weren't too painful but it still hurt all the same.

Thor thought of the times we sat in awe as Jane did her science. As she looked at Asgard with large eyes. He remembers her touch; her voice; her kiss; her warmth. He smiled as he thought of his loved one. The only woman whose love he prized. After her death, he never looked at another. Never remarried. Never had children. Nothing. There was just no one like her to him. Just smiled as he thought of her. Even though she died of old age, Thor felt she left him too young. To Thor, she never aged. To Thor, Jane was always beautiful even after death.

To Loki, Tony was the most important person in the universe. Tony was the reason Loki forced himself to change. He wanted to be a better man for Tony. Like Jane, Tony died of old age. And like Thor, Loki felt Tony left him too soon. Loki thought of Tony. His intelligence; his personality; his ego; his love; his touch; his kiss. A tear slid down Loki's cheek. Tony was the star crossed love of his life. Like Thor, Loki never looked at another after the passing of Tony. How could he? Tony Stark stole Loki's heart and gave it life. Tony, who was a broken man himself, showed Loki what love was.

"You miss her, don't you?" Loki smirked.  
"You miss him, don't you?" Thor replied.

Thor and Loki smiled. Yes they do. They miss their mortal beloveds. More than anything.

"I'm grateful I knew and loved Tony. He gave me a forever within the numbered days." Loki smiled.  
"I know how you mean. It was a privilege to have my heart broken by Jane. And I wouldn't trade it for the universe." Thor replied.

After all, some infinities are bigger than other infinities.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO. I LOVED THIS ONE SO MUCH.
> 
> AND THE FAULT IN OUR STARS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS EVER.
> 
> I'm going through some of the orphaned works of mine and I'm gonna re-edit as I repost them. I'm not going to do all of them but I might end up doing most of them.


End file.
